If she were alive
by Lady-FFVII
Summary: About Sephiroth and Aeris. Fisrt on this site, improved from last site.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (If she were alive)**

**Hello everyone my names Laila (aka Aeris to most of my mates, teens are so cruel lol)**

**This was my first fan-fiction on FFVII and I hope it won't be the last. As you will soon find out I am a very fond fan of Aeris, Sephiroth and Cloud, so the story is based on them.**

**I do hope you all review and like this story, also this story will have changed a little from when I pasted it on My name on that is Angel Aeris.**

**Well I hope you enjoy.**

--

Chapter 1.

She kneeled there, unaware of his presence, praying. For what? He smirked. To the planet? To an unknown God? He wanted to laugh out right, but that would spoil everything. And that would not please mother. No, that wouldn't please her at all, so he leapt down ready to impale the young woman.

Aeris felt the presence before it happened upon her, the cold wind that flew close at the nape of her neck gave her an uneasy feel, its going to happen and its going to happen NOW! She had merely a split second to save her life. Without even reacting she flung her arm out with her staff to block the offending sword piercing her heart. The shock on the White haired angel surprised her. Had he not thought she could defend her-self? She had made it this far. Did he really think she was such a dainty thing, but then a pang of guilt assailed her, she had changed fate. She should not be alive now, but the fear of death had moved her into action against her attacker. Her eyes swan with un-shed tears and her body began to shiver with fright, she had done what no other Cetra had ever done, and she had turned her back on her fate.

_Pleas forgive me... I'm sorry..._

Sephiroth stared at the green eyed ancient and he scolded himself. He had been careless; he should have struck five minutes earlier. In stead he had studied her praying kneeled form, the way her back was proudly straight, as if she had nothing to fear. Foolish is what it was, kneeling openly but then again had she expected this? Had she waited until this moment to lure him here? Maybe this child wasn't as helpless as he thought and maybe he had better start thinking on how he would rectify his mistake. Mother... Most definately will have something to say on the matter.

Cloud had stopped at mid step as he saw Aeris block off Sephiroth, his surprise was openly viewed. Tifa and Barret stood by him and saw the two locked in what seemed to be a face off, of shock. Aeris had not moved from her defensive pose, but her body seemed to be a little off, maybe it was because she looked so frightened, but she didn't let up for even one second wary that if she did she wouldn't survive. Sephiroth still had his sword pressed against her staff. Then slowly Sephiroth drew away from her, and as if on cue she stood up, slowly backing away to stand as close to Cloud as she possibly could. It wasn't that she was afraid of Sephiroth, she was terrified of the fact she had altered time. And maybe a little afraid of Sephiroths reaction, he didn't seem to want to make a move on attacking them and that scared Aeris just a little more. And without even a word or chuckle he disappeared.

Aeris weak from the fear and shocked that she had betrayed the planet had given her cause to slip away into a unconsciousness the holy materia that had been placed so neatly in her hair had pulled free and bounced into the deep sea of blue that whirled round them.

A rather shocked Cloud caught her and held her close hoping to god that she was just sleeping, he didn't want to lose the one person he felt something towards. He had never felt such warmth before had never dreamed of it and yet here such the beauty that she is lying in his arms. Barret who had been watching silently finally decided to break the silence.

"Yo you spiky hair'd & don't just stand there we better get her outta here"

Tifa who had been kneeling down beside him nodded. She wanted to get them all out and fast.

"He's right Cloud; if we stay with Aeris here we'll be attacked."

Cloud understanding nodded. She had already saved hers and their life's no need to get her killed here for nothing. He carried her with the group running as fast as he could. He had to get her back to a village and let her rest and then he would look for Sephiroth again and make sure this time that he wouldn't get away. He vowed long ago that Sephiroth would pay for what he did to his home town. To Tifa... And to his friend, a friend he couldn't remember.

--

**Ok that's the first chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it and if it wasn't what you expected or wanted please review and tell me how to improve it, I need all the help I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pain of it all**

**Wow second one is up and running. Well I know the first chapter was a little short but I can amend that with this. I have a lot of college work that just can't wait for long so I guess other chapters will take time too.**

**- - - - -  
**

Chapter 2.

It was dark now, and the skies seemed at peace for the first time since the Mako reactors had been placed. All these contraptions did was suck up the energy from the life stream of the planet. As Sephiroth thought this he paced back and forth in his so called lair, when really it was just some crater. Mother's voice had been deafening, she had been yelling failure for some time now and hadn't stopped until he had run Masame through the wall, his violence must have triggered a sort of rock slide because he felt the Earth shake a little, he didn't of course feel the whole effect, for his mind was else where. He needed to think and that damned creature he called mother wasn't helping. He knew he had failed but failure wouldn't happen again, he would make sure of that. Mother didn't like failure, but some reason, she now stopped berating him and he was growing anxious as to why he hadn't heard from her.

Aeris sat away from the entire group, she couldn't face them, or the fact she had changed hers and the others fate. She had acted on a human whim, something that felt quite alien to her. She had felt some affection for her friends and for the planet. But did she really want to die for them? Did she really wanna die at all? Why had the planet told her? Didn't they know she would be scared, that she would run from that kind of destiny? She held her knees close to her and tears started there unworthy descent down her face. She hated what she did, she felt like a coward, but she wanted to live she wanted life, the life her mother gave up to save her from Shinra. The planets voice had left her back there and they still hadn't spoken to her and for the first time since she was a child she truly felt alone.

Tifa had been watching Cloud stand at the door way, his stare had been fixed on Aeris for some time now and Tifa found herself gaining jealous again. She loved Aeris like a sister but Cloud... They had history together they were childhood friend's yes but she felt a lot stronger then just friends to Cloud. Cloud stirred a little, but only to move from his left to right maybe to get rid of an itch. Tifa knew Cloud couldn't help but feel bad for Aeris, after all they didn't know why Aeris was suffering. But for the moment she didn't care, she was suffering and she was suffering because of her. And with that she turned away and slowly felt her heart break.

Aeris mind was swirling with too much pain and guilt and she wished so much that Cloud would hold her close to him until she fell asleep. And just as if he could read her mind he sat next to her and placed a warm arm around her, and despite herself Aeris found herself falling asleep, a warm sleep. The dream started there, but Cloud wasn't here, she was alone, and a green swirl of air and water mixed around her and voices of long forgotten people soon echoed like a nightmare around her, and the person who was the centre of her dreams was none other then the white haired angel, the fallen angel with one wing.

Cloud saw her fall asleep from his standing position, he saw her hug herself, as if she was comforting herself, and then had slid down to the pillow and cuddled it as a tear fell down her cheek. He felt a slight pang of pain. But he hid it well, just like he hid his own tears of frustration and pain. He never showed the weakness that others wanted to see in him and he was not a failure…. Not a failure… His head hurt then, he winced slightly. Why does that sound so familiar… Failure.

(At the Shrina head quarters, down in the sector b4 science lab)

'Damn'.

Hojo was at the screen. His glasses hung off his long pointed nose, as he tapped the key board that he was sitting in front of, his temper reaching boiling point. He had lost so much Data on Sephiroth, since Cloud had taken both specimens he was now at a loose end. The Data main frame was busted and he was not pleased, no he wasn't, infact he was extremely pissed off. How could a failure such as he destroy countless computer based information sources, it just wasn't logical. In fact anger and rage weren't close enough to how he felt. His beautiful experiments gone… Jenova… He grinned then, the Jenova cells that he had implanted on so many of the experiments would soon resonate and soon the reunion would take place, and Jenova, the last surviving… He laughed then cutting his own train of thought out. The failure would soon resonate as well, and he would soon come together with Sephiroth. This is too perfect. Even better than he could have hoped for.

- - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**

**Yay second chapter done, as you can see it is a little longer than the first. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first, or in fact that you enjoyed it a lot more. I do hope that you all review this one, It would be a great help to know what i could add, what i miss and well what you wanna read. My next ones just get better and better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey, how are all those readers out there. FFVII characters are not mine they are the product of square-soft. None of these characters are mine.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters; it would appear I have been able to do this faster then I originally thought. Well I do hope you enjoy this.**

**--**

Chapter 3.

When Aeris awoke she found herself in her bed and alone. She was alone in her head and in her room. Cloud wasn't there, was he there at all last night? She sat up and soon realised her hair was floating free from her band, she ran a hand through it and sighed. Memories that felt like eternity's worth came flooding back and she smiled her mother Ifalna did that, her real mother, she used to run her hands through her hair, she had been so young she wondered how she remembered at all. Aeris smiled and then her lower lip quivered and tears started to fall down her face again, she hated this place, why was she protecting it at all? She was so confused and she was all alone in this world, she was the last of her kind. Her eyes soon dried and, her life now in some sort of check she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Needing the feel of water on her skin she started a shower.

Cloud was sitting by himself as usual at the table eating. He was pathetic, no matter how angry it made him when Barret said that to him he knew deep down he was pathetic. He would rather be alone then with people, but hadn't trust in people almost gotten him and Tifa killed, hadn't he lost a friend on the battle field because of his trust. 'Sephiroth...' That so called man had taken everything from him, his life, his home and his ... family. He could barely remember his family, another curse from being around Shinra, memory lose. He sighed and pushed his plate of half eaten food from him and stood. He needed a clear head, he had decisions to make, and he didn't need to go crazy on the team again, he didn't want to hurt anyone and if he almost came close to hurting the girls it would destroy him. Just as he was about to leave he saw Tifa there looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers. 'Cloud... The way...' She turned her head away as if to confront him was painful for her. She was going to talk about my relapse; I don't need this kind of crap now. 'Tifa, We have no time, Sephiroth is out there and he will kill innocent people if we don't stop him, my problems are just that. Mine.' And with that he walked past her shocked form. He had no time for this none of them did. And to prove his point he was setting a new course, he was going to settle this with Sephiroth once and for all.

Aeris had just finished dressing and had left her room when she saw a distraught Tifa run by and head into the board room. What had happened in the time it had taken for her to recover? She wanted to see how she was but she shook her head, no time for this Sephiroth was still rampant and she had to get fate back on track and fast, or maybe she could change it for the better. And she knew exactly how to do so... But would the group accept that this was her fate and only she would help them? She had to trust herself now; the planet wasn't going to help her decision this time and she needed to act fast if she didn't it could mean that the entire population of the word would be destroyed and she couldn't allow that…..

Sephiroth sat perched on top of one of the biggest mountains in Cosmo canyon. He was absolutely annoyed he was behind in his plans and Mother was not pleased. She had said that the air ship that she was on also had the puppet on…. Stupid Cetra witch, she has gotten in my way again! He thumped the crevice next to him and felt the ground shake around him, he was losing it, he, never lost it. He was in control of everything, but how can one small female get in his way, a Half-ling at that. His mind ticked with something new something even more hurtful and cruel to this little innocent Cetra girl. A smirk spread wide across his face, he knew what he was going to do and it was how he was going to get his little puppet to follow him and as well, and with that he let out a terrifying roar of laughter. Mother again had to calm his raving down; he soon gained back his prose and stood… I'll make her do the one thing she can't even comprehend.

(On Cid's ship)

As Cid's ship moved steadily through the darkening sky Barret paced widely about, he did not like how Cloud was taking things out on Tifa; all she ever did was make sure his ass was fine, or that he wasn't going on another 'trip'. Barret's unstable thoughts about Tifa would at some point get them into trouble, he had to keep up this false friendship and stay with that spiky blond haired no account that had gotten them into this predicament. Cloud I swear on Marlene's life I'll make you pay for all the trouble you've caused us all.

'If we hadn't of met him we may not have been in this situation, right?'

Cid who was just lounging on a chair yawned and shrugged at Barret, what could Cid say, he had met all of them in one go and had been forced along himself, he didn't really think bad of Cloud so he wouldn't really know about Barret and his feud and personally eh didn't really want to know, but he had the feeling that he would find out.

Aeris wondered the bridge of the ship, until she fell to the floor clutching her head; the white searing pain felt like her life was being pulled from her, ripping her apart until she could bare no more. The planet! It was in pain.

'Sephiro...th'

Her teeth gritted, and slowly she felt the pain subside, but what was he doing and why did she feel the planet now when it had ignored her since her attempt at saving her own life? She knew all to well she had to get off this ship and find him, she had to try. The only thing she had to do was lose the group again, but she had the feeling it wouldn't be that easy this time. Getting up from the floor she made her way to the engine room, she made a silent pray for the others to forgive her and then she brought her staff crashing into one of the main gears that flew the ship and the ship did a stomach turning lurch forward...

'Holy mother!' Barret howled as he went flying over a table. Cid was gripping the railing and cursing under his breath. 'Jesus Christ not another ship.' Barret was just about to put blame to one specific blond haired boy, when he saw a wisp of auburn brown hair fly past the window he was nearest to. 'Hell no...' Aeris was scaling the outside of the ship. Barret whose face was once screwed up in anger now had a dropped open jaw. What the hell was she doing!

'AERIS!'

Aeris heard the scream, but she had no idea who from. All she saw was her destination; it was as if he knew she would make a decision like this. But then again she knew what he was after. He was after the last surviving Ancient who knew about the promised-land. She hoped that this move would work, it just had to. She had to make things right.

Sephiroth couldn't believe his luck. Here she was literally waiting for him to grab her, and so he did, he swooped in and grabbed her from the ship so forcefully that he got a satisfactory scream from her, the fear in that scream made him smirk with approval he wasn't going to underestimate this little bundle again. And this time he'll look into those eyes before he take the life of this girl.

'You'll be sorry you let me win Cetra'

And she knew all to well the truth behind his words.

--

**Next chapter should be up and running soon. Hope you all review on this story need all the help I can get.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after that review I can see I need to write more so here goes I'm trying to dilute it. Thanks for the review and I hope I get more.**

**--**

Chapter 4

The Cetra hadn't struggled once and for once Sephiroth began to think that she may have plan at stopping him. She had delayed his plans earlier which had upset mother gravely, so he decided he was going to tread cautiously with this young woman. She fought back... Maybe I underestimated this girl... or maybe she just got lucky, just like my little puppet. He smirked then. Cloud… I wonder how you managed to keep yourself alive until now and now I know, this little creature helped you.

Aeris didn't expect to hear a sigh come from the stone like person who was whisking her away, but it made her relax some what, she then realised that he wasn't always bad. He feels love other wise he wouldn't want to avenge his poor mother, and the stories that Cloud had told them at the Inn suggested that he went insane just after he found out who is mother was and how she had been experimented on. Jenova... A horrid name by rights, in Cetra terms it was classed as Demon, a brutal monster, but it just couldn't be that, it just couldn't, would the Planet really lie about it? But she knew that Jenova wasn't Sephiroths mother, she had been told just like the others by Vincent that Lucrecia was Sephiroths rightful mother; however that awful Hojo had implanted Jenova cells into the womb while he was still forming. How awful, he was experimented on even before he was born, no wonder he went insane.

As Sephiroth met his destination, he had found that the Cetra had fallen asleep. So innocent, and so vulnerable. His wicked grin had again appeared. How easy would it be now to kill her in her sleep? However he knew that, that type of kill wouldn't be satisfactory, he preferred it when he could see the pain in their eyes. Know their pain. He laid her down on the floor of the cave; he watched her then in case she was pretending and tried to catch him off guard. He then realised how tired he was, how mothers bidding had taken a lot of energy from him, he then decided that a few minutes of rest couldn't hurt so he slid down the wall opposite the sleeping Cetra. He looked at her one final time and smirked, she'd be crazy to try and escape, there's no way off the mountain short of flying or scaling and he was pretty sure she didn't have any rope with her.

(North Corel Crash site of Cid's ship)

Cloud was pacing up and down outside the ship like a mad man, he was furious with himself and the others for letting Aeris make such a stupid mistake. I should have been there, God damn it. His eye caught Barret's and he turned straight to him walking at him with a vengeance, he wanted to know why he hadn't kept an eye on Aeris.

Barret did not like the way Cloud was coming at him and instantly knew that spiky haired wannabe was going to blame him for Aeris and this time he wasn't going to stand for it. Barret stared down at Cloud, he saw in his face anger and he knew it was directed at him.

"Don't even think bout it!"

Barret exclaimed. He folded his arms and held his frozen features from him, he would rise to this blonde boys tricks he had, had enough of mister leader right now.

"Aeris acted of her own free will and I don't wanna hear that you think I put her up to this!"

Cloud smirked and turned his back on him, idiot he really thought I would think that he had the smarts to help her get of the ship. Barret did not like how this kid could make him blow a fuse so easily, he irritated him so much he wanted to just hand him over to Shrina so badly.

"No I won't put her getting off on you, but I will put her being off the ship on you"

He turned back to him and scowled. Barret looked at him as if he was demented. Barret couldn't get why Cloud was standing in front of him like this. Aeris was gone and he was freaking out? Why wasn't Cloud trying to find her instead of trying to start a fight!

"You didn't even try and stop her. Or is that too damn much to ask!"

That was it he was going to beat the living crap out of Cloud here and now and he didn't care if Tifa became mad at him this spiky haired creep had it coming. But just as he thought it, Tifa stood in-between the two looking absolutely furious with Barret.

"Stop this nonsense! No body stopped her and no body made her!"

She had, had to here with those two bickering that she had lost her jealousy of Aeris and soon gained resentment, she had seen what Aeris had done to the ship and she knew where she was going. She felt evil for this but she knew Aeris deserved what was coming to her she had done nothing but mess up her plans with Cloud ever since she got here.

"Cloud I know you don't want to hear this but I'll say it anyway. Aeris wanted to be captured."

Cloud looked at her as if she was an alien, as if she was Jenova standing right in front of him, was he really hearing this? Was this Tifa really his old friend? Is she really saying this? He gripped his head, he was losing it slowly losing it… it all went black, his mind swimming with images of Aeris dead, Aeris dead by his hands… My hands…

Tifa looked at an unconscious Cloud and she felt pity on him, he was losing it again and her jealous behaviour before was not helping, they had to find Aeris and Quick.

**--**

**This chapter shows how The Jenova cells are starting to get to Cloud even more so, sorry if it's a little hard to understand I'm in class and I never have time to write these days so do forgive me and please review with some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This I am trying to make longer and better though I doubt I can do neither. Thanks to those that read this because it does give me encouragement to write more.**

**Oh and I don't own anything about FFVII, Square soft now know as square-enix owns them.**

--

(Chapter 5)

Aeris murmured in her sleep. The dream she was having seemed to take a turn for the worst. As she walked down the street of this small town she suddenly saw and felt a great fire engulfed her and a town, the heat searing all around, she wasn't afraid for herself, but for the people she could hear screaming. They shouted murderer, criminal and tyrant. But who where talking about? Then she saw him, he looked no older then nine, his hair was shorter but she knew it was him. His eyes were filled with tears, and he looked so afraid. Her heart leapt in her chest, but she couldn't move. The child looked at her pleadingly and she felt even more helpless, his face so unlike his face now was full of a child's warmth and she wondered why they has destroyed this person. He looked so innocent and frail and soon she has the strength to move to him, but the child soon melded into the Adult form and she looked down at the sword protruding out of her, her blood gushed out of the wound yet she felt no pain only fear. He smiled then, evilly as he signalled for her to turn round, and the face she saw will haunt her forever. Cloud….

'Cloud!'

She shot up then, her face wet with the sweat of fear. Cloud…. Could he… do that? Tears pricked at her eyes and she felt even more confused. Why was she still alive? Wasn't Sephiroth going to kill her? She looked around and he was no where to be seen, but as she moved to stand she was drawn back down, she looked behind her at was holding her and followed the chain to the collar at her neck. Her heart stopped. He… he has chained me up like an animal, does he really think I would run away from him? She felt totally humiliated; he had chained her up like a common mutt. He must be punishing me for fighting back, oh dear god I don't want to die like this I can't, must this be the price a pay for adding only a few short hours of life? She became frantic now, pulling at the chain seeing if the chain would have a weak link, but she should have known better, and then finally admitting defeat she curled up and gave way to a wave of sobs.

Sephiroth grinned at the girls attempts to try and pull free, was she kidding herself? He then walked quietly as a mouse to her crumpled form that shaked with her sobs. He looked down at her. A Cetra indeed, if she was so powerful her powers would have tuned into her emotions, he smirked then. Maybe she wasn't as powerful as he once thought, oh well this should be fun still anyway.

'Aeris'

Her head slowly moved up to see her captor. She didn't want to look him in his eyes just in case it held the shadows of the devil. However he looked so smug it stung her pride to be kneeled down before him. He must have known how this is affecting her, the pleased look on his face was a dead give away. And she knew that she had made a terrible mistake by making it easy for the devil.

He looked at her fully then, his eyes ran over her kneeled form, the buttons on her dress looked frail and could easily be ripped off even by the weakest of humans. He smirked again, but he wasn't interested in ripping it off more like showing her that he could own her in more ways then one. He walked to the wall that held her in place and undid the chain only to tug her to her feet, he saw a wince at the tug and she put a delicate hand to her throat, trying to guard it. The tears were evident on her cheeks and he moved a gloved thumb over the wetness of her cheek, her gasp at his tenderness had made him smirk. He pulled again but with more gentleness then before, the tug had brought her an inch within his space. He looked at her deep in thought and her body shaked with fear and possible anticipation.

He loved the hold he evidently held over her. Her obedience was forced but neither the less it spiked urges within him.

Aeris was absolutely shocked at his touch and scare by his intense stare, she was waiting to be struck down, when he pulled on her chain and had brought her closer to him. She wondered what he and planned and her fear rose within her, he must know the effect he has on her, but in her haze of fear she also felt a slight urge to press her lips to his, she had not once even in Clouds presence had the urge to kiss him but, General Sephiroth was a different man altogether.

Once he had touched the Cetra he wanted to feel more, he growled deep in his throat which caused a Shocked Aeris to try and retreat back wards, but he yanked on the chain and she flew forwards and was pressed against an iron like chest. As she raised her head timidly to look up at him he moved his gloved hand to capture her chin, he moved her face from side to side as if examine a good. He wasn't sure why he felt inclined towards her, she was pretty enough, but there was an inner light that drew him in, and he had no doubt that this light would be his undoing. He wanted to kill her then and there and to stop how she was making him feel, those green eyes that stared at him with her honesty of fear, most people coward but her, she still held an air of bravery and he was impressed at how she had protected herself earlier. He removed his hand from her chin and took a step back, as he did so she feel to her knees.

Aeris felt totally weak at the knees, she kneeled there unable to move, nor look up at him. She hopped he didn't see that her falling was for him. She closed her eyes willing for him to be gone. However, she had none such luck. A hand, now un-gloved, grasped her bare arm; the warmth of his touch brought the sudden realization that her red jacket had long since been discarded, tossed carelessly on the floor near where his cloak neatly hung. Aeris shivered. She then looked up and saw that he had only his black shirt on and trousers, the cloak and Masume where against the far wall, was he trying to trick her, kill her with a dagger, would he not fight her? Her fear was turned into confusion and she had no idea what to expect.

--

**I changed a bit of it thanks to **Ranea, **who has recently just reviewed this thanks you.**

**This I hope is a little longer then normal. Been so hard pressed for essays in English, so I hope this is worth the read. And thank you again to those who do read.**


	6. Chapter 6

I hope I don't need to repeat any thing from earlier….

Ok on with the ficy

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 6)

Aeris was frozen by his touch, his hands moved expertly over her slight curves. She shivered then, the warmth and the sparking electricity that ran through her veins gave her a pleasant rush of lust. Why wasn't he stopping? Why wasn't he repulsed by her half human side? And why wasn't she trying to stop it? All these questions were but whispers in her mind except one, the one she didn't want to hear. She wanted him. The planets voice she could no longer hear. And again she felt drawn in by this mans touch. His face was filled with a deep concentration as if considering what he was to do with her, and that thrilled her even more.

He was entranced by her. He wanted her and he didn't even know why, somehow he had undone the two top buttons of her pink dress to reveal a strapless bra. He smirked then not at all surprised that the bra was a lacy pink. He saw the look of concern in her eyes as he smirked she was just an innocent child. And that innocent would ruin him. Mother's screams of protest stung his mind however this time it didn't seem as loud or painful as before. Was that due to the Cetra? He knew how he would approach this.

Aeris gasped as he walked away from her, the top lapels of her dress hung open. She felt a sting at his harsh movement from her. She tried to call his name but it only came out as a harsh whisper that scratch her throat, tears pricked her eyes at the cruelness of it all.

'Do not weep Cetra… It isn't that I do not want you… It's more…'

He stopped then, his voice which now sounded broken and pained touched Aeris, had she been wrong about him? She took a small step forward and was astonished that she wasn't pulled back he must of, at some point taken the collar off when she had been entranced. She made a few more steps before she was merely inches from his back, her hand moved then of its own accord, and her fingers trailed a path down his muscled back through his black t-shirt.

Sephiroth grinned. He had anticipated that she would hear his pitiful excuse for trying to be noble and had taken the bait. This will be easier then I thought.

'I do not wish to taint your innocence…'

He turned round and his face held so much emotion in it. Aeris was shocked at the display… He looked so vulnerable. Her head hurt, he had tried to kill her. He had her hostage now. She didn't understand any of it. She needed to understand. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

'Sephiroth… I don't understand, you have tried to kill me, and now you say you don't want to taint my innocence!'

He had not expected this. He had not expected her to take a dig like that. Maybe this wasn't as easy as he thought. He had to change his method of play.

'Just because I had a mission, doesn't mean I don't have feelings. You're a live now aren't you!'

His defensiveness sent her back a bit. The prospect of a murder having feelings hurt her head even more. Was she really hearing this, was she awake? The only way she could know for sure was if the planet gave her advice, but they had left her some time ago, maybe they were testing her. She had to make her own fate now.

'I am sorry Sephiroth… I just… Asumed…'

Aeris felt like a fool for saying sort but what else could she do, she had to see where this was going.

He smiled inwardly at her sorrowful nature. But instead of acknowledging it to her he picked up his cloak and masame and equipped both.

'It matters not now. We had places to be Cetra. You might want to dress yourself, I don't think you should leave here half dressed'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(on the Ship to Cosmo Canyon)

Cloud was worried as hell. Aeris was with Sephiroth, the most ruthless man alive. He was afraid she may not be alive but he had to hope. He needed her. And his freaking out earlier had scared even Tifa, he had to control this, he couldn't let Sephiroth win, he just couldn't. But Tifa was trying to help he knew that, but he didn't want her help, he wanted Aeris. Wanted her to be there to tell him it was ok, that his worrying was all for nothing. He got up from the cot and made his way to the cock pit maybe if just walked around a bit he'd think up away of saving Aeris.

Barret was seething. The atmosphere on the ship had changed exceedingly. Aeris was the peace keeper and with out her the crew was like being in a snake pit. Barret wanted to tell Tifa how he felt about her, but he knew it would get him no where, he knew that Tifa was in love with cloud. He sighed then. It was time he rested for a bit maybe it would look better tomorrow.

Tifa was sitting next to Red XIII trying to make sense of her feelings. Red however not really listening was glorifying in the petting attention that she was showing him. After all he maybe a talking animal, but it was nice to have some kind of attention even if it was menial. Tifa was a nice girl but she really needed to talk to the person she was crushing on instead of him…Maybe Barret would listen, he seems quite keen on her as it is. Maybe he could… help. And with his head in Tifa's Lap Red nodded off.

Tifa was worried for Aeris herself, and even more worried about Cloud. She leant back against the wall and sighed. She just hoped that they would find her in time, she had a bad feeling about Aeris being with Sephiroth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This I suppose is a catch up of what's happening with some of the other characters.**

**Another chapter finished, I do hope you read and review some more, sorry its taking so long but college calls. Thanks again to those that have reviewed you have all been a terrific help in the progress of these chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If she were alive: Chapter 7**

**I bet you're all shocked to see i've added another chapter. I know its been awhile. But I had to reread it myself to help me get back on track and now I think I have what I need to put it up here at last. Enjoy and please review if you think I need to tweak it abit.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wish I could be in you're heart. Wish I wasn't so blind. Cloud I wanna help you but you're not letting me. I feel like such an outsider, so cold and useless. Tifa knew that thinking like this was futile, but she wanted it so much to come true. Thay had been friends for years, in some ways forever. She paced the cockpit for awhile, thinking of how she could help, even if he didn't want it.

Aeris meant a lot to everyone, she was the smile in the darkness the friend she wanted to have but was pushing away because of jealousy. Tifa felt that guilt like a knife in her heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sephiroth had decided that they were gonna take a trip to the Icicle Village, there he wanted to show her something. Something he had stumbled across when he had been travelling as a soilder. How he infact came to realise who Aeris really was. He didn't know why, but a part of him wanted to comfort her. He needed to show her that even though she had been an experiment she had something he never had. Loving parents. He stopped then. Mother... The cetra was confusing him more and more, he'd have never have doubted or wanted to doubt her motives.

No more. He would not be so weak. Weakness would be his end.

"Cetra... I want you to see how corrupt this Planet is. Then maybe you'll see why Mother and I need you."

Aeris stopped in mid step. His tone was colder then the snow she was walking on. What had happened to make him this way towards her? Her heart began to pound hard against her chest. She was a mouse, one that this cat wanted to keep as his plaything.

"Why are you so bent on believing that the Planet is corrupt?"

She saw his back stiffen. But he didn't turn around, instead he walked onwards.

"Come along Cetra. You don't wanna be here by nightfall. The creatures get a little blood thirsty by then."

Without even turning to look at her he could tell that prospect scared her witless, and he knew he had said the right thing, because he could hear her quickened footsteps.

_You will do well to remember that she is just an object of power, you let yourself be reeled in and you will lose everything. I am the only one you will ever need._

I agree mother, I truly do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I let her go. And now I need to get her back. I am her bodyguard, I have a job to do. I just need to know she's safe.

They had landed at Cosmo Canyon that evening. They had to find the old man Bugenhagen. He was the only one who could help them find out where Sephiroth had taken Aeris. He felt so stupid without her. Funny considering how he could never take her seriously.

"Red, find you're grandfather. I need to talk to him now!"

Red looked at him, then nodded and darted off to find his Grandfather. He anticipated that Cloud would come here for an answer, not just about the Planet, like they origanilly planned, but also to see if he could help them with finding Aeris. Red missed her a lot. She was the only one who actually seemed to care weather or not he was ok. And he missed her mothering touch. Funny how it seemed like the whole group was at a loss because of her. The power of a Cetra truly was amazing and he was glad that there was still one left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aeris's feet were starting to get colder and colder. Fingers were no longer felt and her legs began to quiver. Her whole body shook with the icy chill of the wind, each gust bit into her already frozen frame with renewed pain. Knowing her body couldn't take the onslaught any longer she collapsed in the snow, exhausted and terribly cold. With only a small moan her world when black and the feeling of cold was gone.

Sephiroth had been in deep thought most of the jorney, but he heard the tinest moan and then a thud as a body hit the floor. He wiped round and saw the frail form of the Cetra girl lying motionless on the floor. Without even a hesitation he was at her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Cetra...Cetra wake up.."

Her skin felt like smooth and looked like ice. The snow blizzard as he feared had gotten worse and the silly little girl wasn't wearing anything to keep her warm. He placed her softly on the snow and proceeded to take of his leather jacket, and gently he placed her arms in the sleeves and wrapped the coat round her. Satisfied that he had wrapped her warmly enough he lifted her up with absolute ease. He had to get to that house fast or this girl wasn't going to make it. And that prospect hit him like a head on train. He didn't want to lose her. not now. He wasn't prepared to lose the only one was like him.

"I'll get you there Aeris.. I promise."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I must confess I did enjoy writing that chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think, anything would help. :)**


End file.
